Tempus
by Enclume
Summary: Hermione soupire et jette un oeil à sa montre:elle constate qu'on est toujours hier.Chapitre unique.


* * *

Ça faisait un bail,non?

Pas de panique,je planche toujours sur "Peut-être bien"et j'ai des tas de fics en banque à moitié écrites.Mais j'ai besoin d'aide.J'ai besoin d'un ou d'une beta-reader.

Alors avis aux intéressé:j'aurais besoin d'un beta-reader sympapour me donner son avis et pour corriger mes fautes.Merci à l'avance.

Bon revenons,à cette histoire.C'est simple,cette fic est basé sur 2 petites questions:Peut-on choisir de vivre dans un monde moldu lorsqu'on est confronté au monde magique?Pourquoi le monde magique serait il préférable au monde moldu?

Là-dessus,c'est partit.

* * *

* * *

Tempus

Le temps est passé.

J'avais tout perdu,mes parents,Ron,Harry,mes amis,mes aspirations.Même mon chat.

Puis le temps s'est arrêté.

Le vent passe par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes,négligence de ma part,ma baguette magique traine je ne sait où et aucune lumière repousse la noirceur qui gagne peu à peu ma chambre.

Je soupire et jette un oeil à ma montre et je ne peux que constater qu'on est toujours hier.

* * *

La Lâcheté.La Trahison.La Peur.La Solitude.L'Absence.L'Égoïsme.Le Désespoir.La Rage.

Mon nouveau vocabulaire.Des mots que je connais maintenant par coeur et de sens.

* * *

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la pression qu'exerçait la baguette de Bellatrix sur ma prorpe gorge.

-Parle ou crève!

La peur.Les cris.Les explosions.Le sang encore chaud sur mes vêtements.L'odeur de la chair brulé.

-D'accord.Tout ce que vous voudrez.

* * *

La nuit avant de m'endormir,Ginny trace le contour de mon lit de ses doigts calcinés,Seamus frappe de façon régulière sur le matelas,Hannah chante de vieilles mélodies tout bas et Rogue rit sous ma nuque,le visage éclaté.

Ces fantômes que l'on appelle remords me bercent la nuit tombé de leurs accusations et de leurs mépris,torture que je m'inflige pour avoir vendu leurs vies au prix de la mienne.Ils sont toujours là,et lorsqu'ils n'y sont pas je les appelle,pour ne plus être seule,pour me punir de les avoir ainsi trahit.

Car il n'y a plus personne.Tous morts.Une partie de Ron est quelque part,accroché sur un mur;un bibelot.

Ça ne compte pas vraiment n'est ce pas?

Seule depuis si longtemps,dans ce monde devenu terrifiant.Les doigts de Ginny courent sur ma table de nuit,attirent mon attention sur un petit objet doré.

Le retourneur de temps.

Dumbledore avait dit...

Je l'aggripe d'une main ferme.Si seulement sa capacité était plus que de trois heures;je serai retourner,dire ces mots que je répète depuis inlassablement.

-Je choisis la mort.

Ma silhouette aparaît,au milieu de ma chambre.

Rogue rit de nouveau,un souffle sous la nuque,un frisson jusqu'au coeur.

* * *

Une impression de déjà-vu,un sourire amer que je sens presque se dessiner sur mes propres lèvres.

-Lorsque je suis arrivé dans ce monde,tout m'apparaissait charmant,jusqu'à la dernière des photos.Maintenant que je regarde la vérité bien en face,je vois à quel point tout cela était faux.

L'être iréelle finit ses paroles en fermant les yeux;je suis sûre que si j'arracherais sa peau j'y trouverais du mirroir.

-J'ai compris lorsque j'ai vu le portrait de Ron me demander où il avait été enterré ou si "Vicky" était toujours en vie.C'est comme si il serait vivant et que j'avais accès par une fenêtre à son monde en deux dimensions.

Je sais.Une copie de Ron,qui existe simplement pour me faire souffrir,me semble t'il.Mais il y a autre chose.

-Je l'ai constaté aussi lorsque mes parents sont morts par les mangemorts,parce que j'ai décidé de venir ici.Parce que j'ai pris la décision de vivre dans un monde magique.Magique n'a plus le même sens à présent,n'est ce pas?

Les larmes coulent et mon coeur se dégonfle:dire ce fait à haute voix me soulage plus que de l'entendre.

L'être iréelle ferme les yeux à demi,se rappellant autre chose.

-Je l'ai vu lorsque Voldemort et Harry se lançaient des sorts,parmi les cadavres.Lorsque j'ai vu juste qu'où les gens vont pour garder le contrôle sur la magie.

Ses paroles se répète inlassablement,je me souviens de les avoir moi-même dite.Je dit sans réfléchir ce que j'ai entendu plus tôt,revoyant malgré moi les silhouettes lointaines de Harry et de Voldemort.

-Et combien ils avaient l'air stupide à se lancer des rayons lumineux.

Elle éclate en sanglots.

-Tu te souviens lorsque Luna est morte?Tu te souviens qu'elle avait l'air sereine,presque rayonnante.Et moi qu'est ce que j'ai fait?Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

-Viens.

Lorsque je la laisse pleurer sur mon épaule étrangère mais famillière, les dernières bribes de remords au sujet des recommandations de Dumbledore s'envole.

-Il ne me reste plus rien.On m'a tout pris.Il ne me reste que moi,me confie t-elle avec ma propre voix.

Parfois je me demande si je ne vies pas la même vie à l'image d'un phénix.

* * *

Vie.Meurs.

Reviens à la vie.Meurs de nouveau.

Ainsi jusqu'à l'infini.

Comme si une partie de moi avait toujours sû qu'est ce qu'il allait m'arriver,mais qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Une répétition sans fin.

Le temps est une boucle.Tout se répète continuellement.

L'histoire en est la preuve.

Avant Voldemort,il y avait Grindelwald.Avant lui,il y avait Imeritus,et avant Baseltrup,et bien avant Flautz.

Avant Harry Potter,il y avait eu Albus Dumbledore,avant lui Hortense Fletcher,et avant John Goodman,et bien avant Evans Walt.

Et après Voldemort,se lèvra un autre tyran pour mieux engendrer un nouveau sauveur.

Le savais-tu,Harry,que tu n'étais qu'un nom parmi une longue suite?Qu'un autre viendra après toi?

Harry,savais-tu tout cela?

* * *

Je prendrais une grande respiration,et je dirais sans attendre:

-Il n'y a rien de bon qui ressort de la magie.Qu'elle soit blanche ou noire.C'est une utopie.Une pomme empoisonné.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Hermione?

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé combien de fois on t'avait jeté le charme d'oubliettes?

-Personne ne m'a fait ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais,Harry.

Toute cette discrimination par rapport à la magie,face aux moldus.On les traite comme une race inférieur.

On ne les mets pas au courant parce qu'ils nous embêteraient.Te rends-tu compte?Et puis ne sens-tu pas la folie courir partout?On vire tous fous un jour ou l'autre ici.Que ce soit devant une photo ou un tableau,devant un mirroir ou sous un Cruciatus.La folie s'empare de toi et te prends à la gorge.

-Hermione,ce monde m'a sauvé!

-Il t'a tué aussi.

-Mais je ne regrette absolumment rien.Je suis mort pour défendre un monde que j'aime et qui m'a construit.

Là,j'aurais ries,bien fort,un peu comme Rogue le fait,toute les nuits.

-Moi,il m'a détruite.

Mais ces paroles reste coincées dans ma tête;Harry n'a jamais voulu que l'on fasse son portrait.Il n'a jamais voulu subsister par-delà la mort.

Et c'est mieux ainsi.

* * *

Je suis allé voir Ron accroché au mur,comme à mon habitude.À chaque fois je crois que cela m'apaissera,mais je ne récolte rien d'autre qu'une infini tristesse.Mais ce matin les choses m'ont semblés claires,et perdue distraitement dans un coup de pinceau de sa toile,j'ai réalisé,enfin.

-Au fond tu n'es que de la peinture.

Et avant qu'il n'ait répondu quoi que ce soit j'ai murmurré l'incendio et je l'ai écouté crié,crié avec sa voix,jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne en cendres.

Devant la froideur de l'aube qui se tarde et des contours polis de mon assiette ou demeure les restes de mon déjeuner,je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.Aucunement.

* * *

Le temps est suspendu,encore et toujours,sur une des vieilles mélodies d'Hannah.Assise sur une chaise,je regarde dehors,revivant mon drame quotidien,me sentant glisser peu à peu dans les affres de la folie.Dans l'océan de ce monde magique.Dans mon tableau vivant.À bout de moi même.

Je m'accorche soudain à un idée,à une boué,à un flamme,déesepérement,avec toute la force qu'il me reste.

Hannah cesse tout à coup de chanter.Le temps reprends sa course.

Ma main se resserre sur ma baguette.La porte de la maison s'ouvre et puis se referme.

* * *

Me voilà donc debout,parmi les ruines,seule,fulminante contre le monde des sorciers,le monde qui m'avait tout offert et qui m'avait ensuite tout repris.

Harry Potter était mort pour tuer Voldemort.

Hermione Granger,elle,vivrait pour anéantir le monde des sorciers.

* * *

-Que vas-tu faire?

Il porte un long manteau noir,est appuyé nonchalamment à la cabine.

-Je vais en finir avec tout ça.

Il sourit de façon sarcastique et lève les bras au ciel dans un geste désamparé.

-Alors Bienvenu dans le merveilleux monde de la désilussion!

Je lui lance un regard blasé.

Il soupire.

-Où peut-être devrais-je dire en enfer?

-Parce que le nom des Malfoy est maintenant train dans la boue?,lui dis-je,presque amusé.Tu as eu ce que tu méritais,Malfoy.Je ne te prendrais certainement pas en pitié.

Je rentre dans la cabine,lui,reste un moment silencieux,fixant le sol.Puis il leva la tête.

-Hey Granger!

Il me regarde d'un air sérieux,l'index pointé en ma direction.

-Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui le ferai.

* * *

Il est temps que les autres comprennent.Il n'y a rien de bon en la magie.

* * *

Je me trouve dans le ministère,la baguette tremblante pointée sur la fontaine dorée,prête à faire exploser ce symbole de la domination magique,et tout,absolumment tout,jusqu'à la dernière baguette.

Ce ne serait que justice,après tout.Une libération.

Ma vue se brouille,mes oreilles bourdonnent;ma main reste immobile,et je n'arrive pas à former le sort dans ma tête.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

C'est peut-être tout ces gens souriant ou serein qui se baladent dans le ministère.Des gens en paix avec eux-même.Peut-être parce que je suis à un sort de devenir le nouveau tyran.

Je baisse mollement mon bras.

Mon désespoir ne me porte pas jusque là.

Je ne suis pas Bellatrix Lestranges.Je ne suis pas Voldemort.

Après lui,viendra un autre despote,mais ce ne sera pas moi.

Mais je ne serai pas le nouveau sauveur non plus.

-Et ce que ça va Hermione?demande Lavande Brown,les bras chargé de dossiers.

Je prends ma baguette et la romps en deux.

* * *

Ce monde n'est plus pour moi.Il l'est peut-être pour ceux qui reste.Mais je n'en fais pas parti.

Peut-être que je ne suis plus en paix avec cette magie car je ne viens pas de là.Je ne viens pas de ce monde.

Je ne sais pas.

Je sais avant toute chose que je suis une moldue.Je suis venu ici.J'ai vu.

Et maintenant je rentre chez moi.

* * *

Vie.Meurs.Renaît.

Même si les sorciers se plaisent à croire que c'est pour se préserver qu'ils ne partagent pas le secret de leurs existences,je suis plutôt convaincu que je préserve le monde des moldus en gardant le silence.

Bien sûre,j'entends toujours le rire de Rogue derrière ma tête,je sens toujours les doigts brulés de Ginny dessiner les contours de mon matelas.Mais plus le temps passe,plus ils me semblent lointain.Je revois plus clairement les souvenirs heureux,à en sentir presque le poids de la main d'Harry et de Ron dans chacune de mes mains.

C'est la fin d'une vie.Et le début d'une autre.

Parfois je marche dans les rues de Londres et il me semble entendre le bruit lointain d'une explosion.

D'autre fois,je pense reconnaître le visage d'un ancien de Poudlard (-Dennis-Justin-Padma-Malfoy-)dans la foule.Mais je continues toujours mon chemin,sans me retourner.

Pour croire en autre chose qu'en la magie.

* * *

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.

(je tiens à l'écrire,même si ça ennui certains.)


End file.
